Delivery of products and other items to customers at a residence, business, or other geographic location is known in the art. The typical delivery process is an “on demand” system. As depicted in FIG. 1, an “on demand”-based delivery system typically involves a customer placing an order for an item or items (block 2), the system locating the ordered item(s) (block 4). Often, the item(s) are delivered to the customer on a “first in, first out” basis (block 6). “First in, first out” means that each order is delivered in a chronological order based on when the order was received, with an earlier order having priority over a later order. Thus, in an “on demand” model, the customer can theoretically select products at any desired time and receive them immediately, or “on demand.”
However, for certain products that are delivered to residences, the “on demand” system lacks efficiency and consequently results in higher costs to the retailer in delivery delays and in a perception that the retailer is unreliable.
As such, there is a need for a system and method for a provider of products to economically and efficiently deliver requested products to the customer's residence in a timely manner. There is need in the art for a delivery system and method designed to provide cost efficient delivery. There is a further need for a delivery system and process that provides the security, continuity, and overall customer satisfaction that results from each delivery person routinely delivering to the same customers.